


Sleepwalking

by ladykardasi



Series: Heart's True Desire [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Humor, Plotty, Romance, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Actually there is some small figment of a plot somewhere and a poor attempt at humor)Dukat wakes up to find Kira in his quarters in the middle of the night. What gives?





	Sleepwalking

1.

A whooshing sound like doors opening made him start. Dukat slowly opened his eyes and held his breath while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the scarce light. He was instantly awake. He reached for his phaser, which was lying handy on his bedside table. But he had no more than grabbed it before he relaxed. He could see the shape of a woman standing by the eye-shaped windows of Terok Nor. She was thin and her hair was short. She was clutching her arms around her body as if she was feeling cold. It didn't surprise him much if that was the case since her beautiful body looked like it was almost naked in the starlight. He felt his mouth run dry when he realized who the woman was. 

"Major?" he whispered. She turned around to watch him and nodded. 

"Dukat" 

Her voice was firm and steady but her eyes were glittering in a very strange way. He clutched the phaser again. What was she up to? Why was she in his quarters? 

"What are you doing here?" 

He was reluctant to get out of bed. He always slept naked and he was quite sure she didn't wish to see him that way. Or did she? What in the Gul's name was she doing there anyway? 

"I want you… " she whispered. 

Dukat's heart jumped in his chest. Had she really said what he though she said? This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He stared at her in disbelief and watched as she came over to him by the bed. She moved with a feline grace that made him want to sigh. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. She sat down beside him and grabbed a light hold of the phaser. Without even resisting slightly he let her take it and put it away. He could only stare at her, mesmerized. She was dressed in a blue, lacy thing that hugged her torso tightly. Her soft breasts peaked out of the garment like two full Earth peaches and her beautifully shaped, slender legs were covered only by thin, blue silkstockings. How had she gotten into his bedroom dressed like that? 

He felt himself stiffen at the sight of her. He had wanted her for so long, but he had almost given up hope of ever having her. Now she was sitting there - dressed in that positively sexy garment, seemingly willing to share his bed. 

There had to be something wrong. 

She bent forward and pressed her lips against his and he moaned - a throaty, passionate groan. Her lips against his, was enough to send a surge of passion through his body. He reached up to cup her head in his hands and he kissed her back. 

Oh, Guls. He wanted this woman. He wanted her so much. 

Her hand wandered from his chest - upwards to caress his neckridges and he moaned again into her open mouth. His passion grew and he wanted to pull her close and get that garment off of her and he wanted to caress her everywhere. He wanted… 

Instead he pulled back and watched her as she sat there. Her actions were passionate and her voice was strained with desire but when he looked her in the eye he realized she wasn't really there with him after all. He pushed her gently away from him. 

"Nerys… " he said as he tried to regain control of himself. "What are you doing here?" 

"I want you…. " she whispered huskily. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. Those shivers were pleasant. But the shivers her empty look on him sent through his body weren't.

"You don't know what you are doing," he urged her. 

"Oh yes, I do. I want to make love with you, Dukat… " 

"No, you don't. You must be… sleepwalking?" 

He had heard about that. Some species had a curious habit of walking around in their sleep. He never knew Bajorans were one of them, but they obviously were. She didn't seem to be bothered by his sudden withdrawal however. Instead she snaked her arms around his neck once more and slithered onto his bed, straddling him. 

She smelled so good, she felt so good… 

Involuntarily he inhaled the smell of her and his hands gripped firmly around her shoulders. He tried to push her away, but she fought him. She pressed her groin against his aching member and he hissed. All he wanted right now was to accommodate her needs, but he knew he would regret it in the morning. He may not be the noblest of men, but he had never taken advantage of a woman and he was not about to start now. 

A bit brusquely he pushed her off of him and rose out of the bed. Naked, as the day he was born he reached out for the com-link. 

"Damar!" 

"Dukat? What are you doing awake? Your shift does not begin in several hours."

"I know. I need your help. I need your cooperation in a somewhat delicate matter… "

"You can count on me, sir!" Damar's voice held the normal pride. Dukat grinned. He knew he could always count on Damar. 

"I want you to beam major Kira from my quarters to her own."

"Sir?"

"It appears the Major has been - sleepwalking."

"As you wish, Sir."

Dukat could hear the confusion in his subordinate's voice, but he wasn't about to explain this right now. As he watched major Kira's scantily clad body disappear before him he grunted and closed his eyes. He might as well go take a cold shower before he tried to get some sleep. It wouldn't be easy… 

2.

That next morning he called upon Kira to get her into his office. He was once more determined to try to approach her. He didn't know why he thought this time would be any different, but he wasn't a man to give up easily. Her actions last night had told him that he might not be so wrong to think that his feelings for her were reciprocated. She was the one who had come to his quarters trying to seduce him after all. 

When her irritated person sauntered into his office he couldn't help but look at her thoroughly. That awful uniform didn't do much to hide her qualities and he could, without much effort, imagine her as she had been last night. Before his mind's eye he could see her the way she had been dressed when she appeared in his quarters the night before. Ah, she had been such a delightful sight. 

She obviously did not take kindly upon his thorough appraisal of her person. This meeting he had planned didn't start out very well. She was angry already before she came there. Did it have something to do with her dreams perhaps? Dukat grinned widely and this of course only made her even more upset. 

She accused him of selling them out to the Dominion. Forgetful of his true agenda for a while he tried to make her see his side of the issue - without success of course. 

"We paid a high price to be sure…" he agreed. "But look at what we are getting in return - the Alpha Quadrant itself!" he said. At the very moment the words left his mouth he knew this wasn't the right thing to say and he continued to move closer to her. She backed away. He knew she wanted him. She had proven that the night before. "I can make things very pleasant for you here, Kira," he purred invitingly. She stared at him in disbelief. 

"You can start by doing something about your breath!" she spat. 

Dukat backed away a bit, but then he took a deep breath to calm himself. He would not gain anything by getting angry with her. 

"Do you really think we are going to have some kind of intimate relationship?" she asked with disbelief in her voice. 

Remembering the scene from his bedroom the night before, Dukat moved closer again and touched her cheek lightly. His large hand nearly drowned her delicate face. 

"Oh, but we already do…" he whispered and chuckled as she slapped his hand away. For an instant she had stood there, unmoving, as if she wanted him to keep caressing her. Then she collected herself and - fuming - she left his office. 

Well, maybe it hadn't gone so bad after all?

"I am a patient man. I can afford to wait…"

3.

Once again Dukat awoke in the middle of the night. This time it took him only a few seconds to realize what was going on. A warm, definitely female body slithered down into his bed. Her slender form snaked its way closer to him. He had not expected this to happen again and he was - like always - utterly naked. So was she, he realized to his dismay, and his first reaction was to wonder how she had managed to get to his quarters this time - all naked? Or had he slept through her undressing? 

That was all he had time to think before she pressed her body to his and the soft mounds of her breasts pushed against his naked back. Her hands moved down on his buttocks and squeezed lightly. 

"Oh, I like your ass, Dukat!" she purred. Her slightly crude statement sent a shiver through his body and he closed his eyes. Now what? How much chivalry did this woman expect him to show? He felt the slight stirrings in his groin as she moved closer and let go of his behind. Instead she pushed her soft, warm body against the entire length of his and her legs entangled with his. 

"Turn around, Dukat," she ordered seductively as her hands snaked around his waist and moved downward… 

"No!" he hissed as he felt her slender fingers grip around him expertly. If she did that he wouldn't be able to stop her. His hands flew down to hers and gripped her in a tight hold. Then he turned around swiftly and got out of bed - very quickly. 

"You don't know what you are doing!"

"I know what I want… I want you!" She pouted her lips in the most adorable way and all Dukat wanted to do was lean forward, crawl back into his bed and let himself be embraced by that soft, warm and wonderful body. He shook his head and pressed the com-link again. 

"Damar!" he growled.

A voice responded drowsily after some time. 

"…. Dukat" 

"You have to do me another favor!"

"Major Kira?" Damar asked suspiciously. 

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"Hm" Damar grunted and Dukat could hear the younger man crawl out of bed. "I'm on my way " 

"What is it with you, Dukat?" Kira asked. "Don't you want me?" 

Dukat gritted his teeth as he felt her sneak up from behind. Her soft body pressed against his. Her hands snaked their way downward again. 

"Oh, but you do want me… " she purred satisfied. 

"I do want you," he admitted. "But you don't want me!" 

"Then - what - am I doing here?" she asked logically. 

Once again Dukat gritted his teeth, but this time he didn't answer. How do you argue with someone who isn't even awake? He'd have to do some research on this phenomenon in the morning. Right now he just wanted to get rid of her and go back to sleep. After a cold shower… 

4\. 

When Dukat saw Kira the next day, she was standing by her console. He stopped dead in his tracks and simply looked at her. She shot him an upset glance. 

"What are you staring at?" she snapped. 

"I am sorry, Major. But I think we need to talk… "

"I don't have anything to say to you," she growled. 

"Oh but I have something to say to you and it is rather important so I think you'd better come with me…" He grabbed a not too light hold of her arm. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his work for the entire day and he held her responsible. Images of her naked body kept flashing through his mind, making him unable to think about anything else. He had been fighting his own desire the whole day and now he had had enough! 

"Let go of me! Anything you have to say you can say to me right here!" her brown eyes were like two fires. He gave her a feral look. 

"I don't think so, Major," he said. His voice was low and the threat in it was much more evident than if he had been screaming. 

"Oh, but I do."

"Major, what we have to talk about is not for anyone else's ears!" he said grimly and almost carried her into his office. 

"What the *hell* do you think you're doing?" she spat. 

"Would you please sit down!" Dukat responded and made a gesture toward the chair in front of his desk. He kept pacing back and forth. She plopped down on the chair and stared angrily at him. 

"Now that you forced me in here, would you just tell me what's going on so that I can get out of here!" 

He watched her intently as she sat at the edge of the chair, fidgeting with her hands. She was tense, upset and her skin was flushed. Was it possible that she knew what he was going to say? Or was it just the fact that the desire she so obviously felt for him was manifesting itself when she was awake. Or did she think that her sleepwalking were dreams and she could remember them and that was what made her uncomfortable. She fidgeted even more under his scrutinizing gaze. 

"Dukat!" she said impatiently. "Would you just tell me what's going on and get it over with?" 

"I really don't know how to begin…" he admitted and sat down on his chair. He spread his legs in front of him and leaned backward in the chair. His head resting backwards and he stared at the ceiling. That ceiling was as familiar to him as the back of his hand. 

"You don't know where to begin?" she mocked him. "I've never heard that one before. You always know what to say! You never hesitate to say what you have on your mind and then some!" 

He turned his head and shot her a tired look. She was so irritating sometimes… For some reason that look made her shut up and he said. 

"Do Bajorans sleepwalk?" 

She gave him a puzzled glance. 

"Sleepwalk? It's extremely rare among our people - but not unheard of. Why?" 

"Well, I am just wondering…. " He didn't really know how to proceed. 

"Come on Dukat, there has to be some reason why you're asking…. "

"There is…" he confirmed. 

"Didn't Naprem tell you what Bajorans believe about sleepwalking?" 

"No…" he admitted. Now she had his full attention. "What *do* Bajorans believe about sleepwalking?" 

"Sleepwalking is viewed upon as a sign from the Prophets. The sleepwalker is seeking their heart's true desire… " 

Dukat felt his whole body tense at her words and he sat up straight. 

"Are you serious?" he said. 

"Yes, I am serious. There is a multitude of legends about this particular phenomenon. There is the tale of Sal Dara… "

"Ah, yes…" Dukat lit up at the mention of the old legend. 

"You must have come across some of these legends? You are pretty well versed in Bajoran customs after all," she said. 

"Major, was that a compliment I heard from your lips?" he teased her. 

"You can take it either way you want! Do you want to hear the legend or not?

"Please go on. Tell me about Sal Dara. I don't believe I have heard the entire legend before…"

5\. 

Sal Dara was the daughter of a Vedek and she was the promised one. The one who was destined to bond with Pol Atrik. 

Pol Atrik was to be the next leader of the Dakhur province many hundreds of years ago. He was a kind man and Sal Dara was grateful for the honor that was bestowed upon her when she was chosen to be his mate. 

Sal Dara had been making herself ready for this honor for several years and her whole life had been a preparation for her union with Pol Atrik. Only days before their union her sleepwalking began. She had a friend. His name was Delo Arno and they had known each other their whole lives. Delo Arno was from the same caste as she was and he was a simple man, but he loved her. 

One night Delo Arno found her sitting at his bedside clad in soft fabrics offering herself to him. He did not accept her offering, for he loved her and did not wish to cause her grief. However, he knew of the way of the Prophets and he went to Sal Dara's father to speak of what had happened. 

Sal Pento was shocked and dismayed. 

His daughter's path had been laid out by the Vedeks for many years and Sal Dara had never spoken against her future. But her father loved her too much and he brought her love for Delo Arno into the open. Sal Dara was heartbroken and at first she refused to acknowledge her true feelings and she did not wish to confess her love for Delo Arno. 

But eventually the truth reached Pol Atrik's ears and since he was not an evil man he accepted his fate and Delo Arno and Sal Dara became mates. 

For the Sleepwalking reveals the true desire of your heart.

6.

Dukat felt the blood flood from his face. Oh Guls, if he told her now…

"What is it Dukat?" Kira asked. 

"Nothing…." he said weakly. 

"Come on, don't give me that crap! You brought me in here to tell me something and then you start talking about some old legend and once I've recited the whole damn thing to you - you tell me its nothing?" Kira's voice rose with each word and at the end she was almost screaming at him. 

"Fine, fine! I will tell you, but I am afraid after I heard this story you will not believe me!"

Dukat held up his hands in a disarming gesture. Then he rose from the chair and walked over to the window. In his hand he was holding Captain Sisko's baseball and he was fidgeting restlessly with it. He kept silent for several more minutes. 

"Dukat!" Kira warned. "If you don't tell me what you brought me here for - I am leaving!"

So he told her. He just blurted it out. He could not find an eloquent way to put this. 

"For two nights in a row, you've come to my quarters, Kira. Sleepwalking. I have been forced to have Damar beam you back to your quarters. You tried to seduce me!" 

He slowly turned around to look at her as the words sunk in. And it was a sight to behold. At first her face became pale as a paper, then she flushed and her face turned into a hue similar to the one of her uniform and then her eyes pierced into his like two spears cutting right through him. 

"You - are - lying!" she said calmly. "You bastard. You knew about this legend all along and you planned this whole - sick - little scheme to try and win me over. Well, let me tell you - Dukat - it is not going to work!" 

"I assure you, Major. That is not the case. I simply…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Kira turned around and strode out of his office as gracefully as she could. Dukat stood silently behind his desk and watched her leave. There was nothing much he could do. Except… 

Dukat left his office and saw to it that he was assigned new quarters and he made sure that nobody would find out where he was going to spend the night. Especially not major Kira. 

7.

Dukat was lying in an unfamiliar part of the station - in an unfamiliar bed and he was having difficulty falling asleep. He stared into the unfamiliar patterns of the ceiling and thought back on the events that had passed the last couple of days - and nights. His mind was filled with vivid imaginations of the Bajoran dressed in far less than he was used to. He groaned and turned around in his bed. Why was he such a fool? Why hadn't he simply taken what she so willingly offered him? 

He knew why. Memories of her empty eyes, the downcast eyelids and her seductive but somewhat slurry voice had told him that this was not the woman he wanted to take to his bed. He wanted major Kira, there was no doubt about it. He had wanted her for several years. But he'd be damned if he would take her and she wouldn't even remember it the next day! 

Suddenly he heard the slight humming of a transporterbeam and he turned around in his bed. He didn't believe his eyes. It was major Kira once again. This time she was wearing some shimmering, creamy white garment that set off her ivory skin in the most delicious way. He groaned. What did the Guls expect from him? He felt himself stiffen at the mere sight of her and it didn't surprise him. He had been walking around in a passion-hazed daze for days now. Ever since Kira casually dropped by his quarters in her sleep two nights ago it had been all he could think of. And now she was here again? She was really, really trying his patience. 

She walked over to him and this time she slid into his embrace and whispered. 

"Dukat, please hold me. Hold me tight."

He resisted only for a fraction of a second. Then he slid his arms around her slender body and held her tight. What harm could it do, holding her for just a moment? He wanted it too. Her soft breasts beneath that wonderful fabric pressed against his torso and he gasped for air as he felt her put her arms around his neck. She deliberately rubbed them against his sensitized neck-ridges and he groaned and dug his face into her neck. He inhaled deeply as he felt her scent fill his nostrils. Oh, she smelled so good, she felt so good. She tasted so good. Yes, he was kissing her, licking that soft skin on her shoulder, feeling the smoothness of her delicate skin against his tongue. He pressed her closer to him and pulled her into his lap. 

"Oh, Nerys…" he mumbled against her lips. "You feel so good, and I want you so much, but we can't do this. We just can't do this… " 

The words had lost their meaning even to him and she wiggled closer to him and he pushed his hips against her softness when she straddled his thighs. The garment had slid up and parted so her bare gender pressed against his hardness. He was so close to her. All he had to do was lift her slightly and she would impale herself on him. He wanted that, he needed that, he craved that… but he couldn't. He pushed her off of him and onto her back. Her eyelids fluttered and he could still only see that empty look on her face. 

"Dukat, don't deny me again. I want you so much… I need you… "

"I have to. Nerys. You must wake up!" 

His voice was pleading her to understand, and he was fighting his own needs so badly. She didn't have to do much now to make him yield to that desire. He wanted to give in, no matter what the repercussions. He pulled the cover over him just to put a small barrier between him and that inviting woman who lay so wantonly beside him. 

He shook her lightly. He didn't know how to wake a sleepwalking person. In the back of his mind he remembered hearing that it might be dangerous. But he had to. Either that or have Damar beam her back to her quarters once again. But it wouldn't solve anything and he couldn't go on like this. 

Having her drop by his quarters each night, trying to seduce him and him wanting so badly to be seduced. If he didn't put a stop to it now it could only end up one way and he knew Kira would hate him even more if he did that. If he stopped her from doing this, maybe - just maybe she would come to him willingly one day. 

"Wake up!" he said brusquely and shook her harder. His own needs and his helplessness put more force into both words and actions than he had meant. But it obviously did the trick. 

8.

Suddenly Kira's eyes fluttered and he could see her wake up. Her eyes filled with a presence the same way a glass of water was empty one second and then filled when someone poured water into it. One moment she wasn't 'there' and the next she was. 

"What? Where am I?" she said. 

"You're in my bed - again!" he said curtly. 

"Dukat?" She sat up in his bed and stared at him. Fear was evident in her eyes. 

"Yes. You beamed into my quarters about fifteen minutes ago and I've been trying to wake you ever since. I can't have this anymore. I can't take it anymore!" he groaned and leaned back into his bed. "You have to stop doing this!" 

"Doing what?"

He sat up again and stared into her eyes. 

"Are you sure you are awake?" he muttered irritably. 

"Yes, of course I am awake! But how the hell did I end up in your bed?" 

"I just told you!" he snapped. 

She stared at him in disbelief. He knew she was shocked to hear him snap at her, he never snapped. He might tease, he might provoke her and he might be menacing but he never snapped at her. But what did she expect? He had his limits too! She was lying there in his bed, dressed in a sexy garment and he was hard as a rock and she was now awake. He felt his eyes changing and he was sure she saw the gleam there. 

"Oh no you don't!" she growled and jumped out of his bed in a split second. "I don't know how I ended up here. But I sure as hell didn't want to!" 

"Damn it, Nerys! *You* are the one showing up in my quarters night after night. *You* are the one trying to seduce me. I've tried to resist you, but you know how I feel about you. It isn't easy!"

"All right, you told me Damar beamed me back to my quarters before. Have him do that again and this won't happen again. I assure you!" 

"We have to talk!" 

"Not now!" she growled. 

"All right."

He rose from the bed and he saw Kira's eyes widen at the sight of him. He was still sleeping naked. After all he had no way of knowing that she would go through the trouble of locating him in her sleep, so he definitely hadn't expected her tonight. He looked at her and he saw the passion deep down in those brown eyes. She might not want to admit it when she was awake, but she wanted him. 

He reached for the com-link and he held Kira's gaze. She watched him and she licked her lips as if her mouth had suddenly gone dry. The involuntary gesture made his groin tighten even more. Oh, he wanted her. He needed her. She felt the same so why couldn't she just admit it. 

"Nerys…?" he breahed. 

"Beam me out, now!" she said in a voice slightly unstable. 

"As you wish…" he agreed and pressed the link. 

"Damar," he growled. 

"Yes, sir. I'll beam her out immediately!" 

"No wonder Damar has been looking at me so strangely the last couple of days!" was Kira's last words to him before she dissolved into the shimmering light. Dukat couldn't help but smile. 

9.

The next morning Dukat was in his office going through some transmissions from Cardassia when Kira reluctantly entered his office. She looked extremely uncomfortable. He took pity on her. 

"Sit down, Major. I suppose you are here to talk about our mutual - uhm - problem?" 

She simply nodded and refused to look him in the eye. If this situation hadn't been so disturbing he would have smiled. But he didn't like this any more than she did. He wanted her, and somewhere deep down she wanted him to, but she was not about to give in to that want and he had a pretty clear picture of what she was going to ask of him right now. 

"You've got to help me, Dukat…" she begged. 

He nodded. 

"I see. I think I know what it is you want. You want me to put a security lock on the transporters and you want me to put guards around your quarters at night until this problem of ours has dissipated. Am I right?" he said tiredly. 

"Yes, I think that about covers it," she agreed. 

"All right. I will do that. I will also put a security lock on my quarters, so that if you try to get into my quarters at night you won't be let in. Is that satisfactory?" 

She simply nodded. Then she rose from the chair and was just about to leave when he said.  
"Major…"

She turned around and looked him in the eye for the first time. 

"I am sorry about this. I know this isn't what you really want…" he admitted. 

She looked at him for the longest time and then she said. 

"Dukat. I am not sure what it is that I want any more…. " 

Then she left. 

10\. 

The next few days passed by as normally as they could under the circumstances. Dukat had his hands full in trying to get the minefield down and Kira went back to trying to avoid him. This was made easier for her now, because he did what he could to avoid her as well. The only time they met was when they had to for official reasons. He kept close tabs on her and he knew she had tried to access the transporters on several occasions during the past nights, but with no luck and he had been left undisturbed in his bed since that last night when he had woke her up. But he had nonetheless had more difficulty to sleep now than when she had disturbed him. 

Exactly ten days after he had seen Kira in his quarters the last time she entered Ops a little late. It was the first time in a couple of days that he had seen her at all. His heart jumped at the sight of her. He still wanted her - too much. She was looking tired - drained in fact. As if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all in a long time. When she entered his office unbidden he was surprised, but pleased. 

"What can I do for you, Major?" he asked formally as she entered. 

She stared at him with a hunger in her eyes that made him start. 

"Nerys, don't be a tease!" he responded angrily. 

"I am not teasing," she admitted and lowered her gaze. Then she continued silently: "Dukat? This isn't working." 

"What isn't working?" he asked although he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. She flung her hands in an overcome gesture.

"I wake up every night trying to get out of my quarters. This isn't going to go away. I wake up about an hour after I've gone to sleep and then I wake up - dressed in some seductive outfit I don't even remember putting on, trying to get out of my own quarters."

"So… what do you wish to do about it?" he asked. He couldn't quite keep the hope out of his voice and she looked at him tiredly. 

"You're loving this, aren't you?" she said. 

"I have to admit I am finding some pleasure in the turn of events, and I would be lying if I told you I didn't hope that you will come to me. You know how I feel. But I do wish this would have happened under better circumstances," he admitted. 

"What would be 'better circumstances' then?" she asked. 

"I think that would be rather obvious, don't you? I would have hoped you would want this. Not only physically, but mentally."

Dukat got up from his chair and stood in front of the window, much like he had done a couple of days ago. When he felt Kira's hands grab hold of his wrists he started. Then he turned around. 

"I do want this, Dukat. During these last few days I have had to come to terms with the fact that I desire you and that I have always desired you. There's always been a strong physical attraction between us. You have welcomed it whereas I have tried to fight it. Look where that got me…" 

She pulled him down for a kiss and when their lips met for the first time, since that night in his quarters, he sighed. He'd been longing for this. Every time she had walked past him or sat in a meeting with him he had not been able to stop thinking about her. What it had felt like to kiss her - to feel her supple body pressed against his. Now, it seemed he would finally find out what it would really be like. 

"What are we going to do about it then?" he asked huskily. 

"You can take me to your quarters and make love to me!" 

Then she pushed him back into his chair and she insinuated herself between his legs and leaned forward. Then she kissed him again. 

He pulled her down into his lap and dug his fingers into her hair. She was straddling him and the feel of her pressing against him was very arousing. In only a second he was hard as a rock. His tongue thrust into her mouth fiercely and she responded beautifully. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled her back from his kiss. He stared her deep into the eyes. 

"Are you awake now, Major?" he asked her coarsely. '

She simply nodded and he pressed his com-badge. 

"Damar!"

"Yes, sir?" 

"Would you beam me and Major Kira to my quarters please…" he said. 

"Sir? - Yes sir!" Damar responded quickly and Dukat felt the transporterbeam tickle as they dissolved and reappeared seconds later into his quarters. 

"I am going to have to give Damar a raise…" he said and laughed as Kira bent over to kiss him deeply. 

\- the end -

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the time when the Cardassians are occupying DS9, season 6 I believe during the War Arc and those three missing months. There is a scene from A Time to Stand in this story, but it isn't exactly following the canon events. Just a little creative freedom OK?
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course, they all belong to Paramount. - Deep Space Nine, Kira, Dukat, Damar and everything in this universe. I only borrow them to pass some time. 
> 
> The story is mine. written in 1998


End file.
